everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosella Poulet
Rosella Poulet is the daughter of Bruno from Madame d'Aulnoy's Felicia and the Pot of Pinks (also known as Fortunée). Felix Oeillet regards her as his cousin even though they're not technically related. Info Name: Rosella Poulet Age: 16 Parent's Story: Felicia and the Pot of Pinks Roommate: Katharina Jäger Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To take good care of chickens. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at raising chickens - and hiding things. Storybook Romance Status: Gilbert Bellot is my boyfriend. We have a lot in common. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have trouble keeping secrets. I feel like I always let the cat out of the bag. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love raising animals. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. The smell of sawdust in this class really bothers me! Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Felix. He cares a lot about me. Character Appearance Rosella is of average height, with dark blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a pink sweater and purple pants. Wears a pendant with a chicken on it. Personality Rosella is a proud, confident girl who takes great pride in raising chickens. She is close with her cousin Felix, although she can be quite bossy as well, and sometimes Felix finds her overbearing. Biography Hey! My name is Rosella Poulet. I'm Felix Oeillet's cousin - well, my father Bruno is the foster brother of his mother Felicia, so we're not technically related, but he is still family to me. My father inherited a hen, two stools, and a straw mattress from his father, while my aunt got a pot of pinks and a silver ring. Dad didn't treat his sister too well. He later stole her pot of pinks to spite her. When she took them back, he threw her out. The surprising thing was that Felicia wasn't really his sister - she was a princess, and the pot of pinks was her cousin, who later became her husband. Dad was made rich from the whole fiasco. I have a nice house where my parents live. They have sent me to Ever After High just like Felix. I specialize in raising chickens - I take care of them like Dad did with his hen. I am also quite crafty and am good at hiding things. But over here I'm a Rebel since I want to be closer to my cousin Felix. Felix can turn into a pot of pinks, and he gets stolen a lot. I make sure that I can retrieve him. He's nice to me in return. He hooked me up with Gilbert Bellot. Gilbert's cousin Zenaide is dating Felix. Gilbert's mother did not fare very well in her story either. I feel bad for Gilbert - his mother's so mean to him just because he's overweight, and she's kind of mean to me too. But I understand how he feels. Trivia *Rosella's surname means "chicken" in French. *Rosella owns a pet hen named Chica. *Rosella is allergic to Balsam of Peru. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Lauren Landa. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Felicia and the Pot of Pinks Category:Commoners Category:French